


Not Enough

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: A short 2am Inner monologue from a lovely and lewd Ciel Phantomhive





	Not Enough

_`Sometimes I wonder if this is enough. If this bed is enough, if this body is enough…if this life is…enough? My skin feels so hot underneath my hand. I can’t help but draw up the hem of my night shirt, brushing my thighs with my fingertips and shuddering as if it were a surprise. I can’t help but spread my legs, my hand drawing feathery patterns across the clothed pulsing heat at the apex of my limbs, thinking my own touch is yours. Pretending it is you. Pressing softly and moaning with my lips sealed as I swallow the saliva that has accumulated in my mouth. I can’t help it. So much that I curve my hand, edging it slowly towards my own throbbing cock and gasping as if surprised when I feel my small fingers glide on top of the already sticky tip. I feign my shock, of course. Because I pretend that it is you. I can’t help but lift my other hand, shoving two fingers into my mouth as I begin to pump my other fist up and down. The skin on my hand tastes of citrus and lavander. It isn’t my choice to suck them as I do, it just happens. Messily. I pretend that this is you as well. I must, for I cannot h-help it, mmm, it just feels…so good. My hands…your hands. Faster. Please. Is this enough? Is slipping my hand from my mouth and grabbing my own throat enough?? Faster..faster, god, please go faster. Don’t stop, for I can’t help but buck my hips up into my own first as I lie to myself and say it is you, curl my toes into the fresh white bed sheets, claw at my own throat as I choke on gurgled moans, yes, Sebastian, touch me there, y-yes, nngh ffu- please…I can’t..help-p it… I’m sweating, Sebastian. Can you tell? Mmm, I want you to taste it. I can feel you, I can taste you. As long as my eyes are closed, you are the one rubbing me up and down, making my legs shake, nnngh, y-yes, please…Seba..hah.. Making me grab my throat tighter, slide my hand faster, f-faster, harder, h-harder, more, now! N-now!! Mmmngh-ff! … I simply.. can’t..help but pant as I stare down at the mess I’ve made. It isn’t my choice to hiss from the release of my own tight grip on my cock and my euphoric climax as I settle back into the mattress. But why…why am I still..so…hard?’_

“You truly are hopeless,” the demon emerged from the shadows, biting off his gloves as he slowly approached the shocked Earl, “that is, because it _‘wasn’t enough’_.”


End file.
